What A Life
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: everyone seems to think 16 year old Jessica Hardy has a good life but Jessica doesn't think so
1. Chapter 1

**okay I reuploaded this story **

**Disclaimer:I do not own TNA or Jeff Hardy **

**I only own Jessica**

* * *

Everybody seems to think 15 year old Jessica Hardy has a perfect life but Jessica doesn't think so. Her father is rarely home and when he is home is he excausted from touring with his band

Jessica is currently in her room getting ready for school her father would be home for another 2 weeks. Beth knocks on her door

"Jessica you ready" Beth asks

"yea hold on a sec let me put my hair up" Jessica said

she puts her freshly died hair up into a ponytail she grabs her backpack and walks into the living room Beth is putting a jacket on Ruby

"ready" Beth said

"yea" Jessica said

they walk out to the car Beth drives Jessica to school

Jessica is listing to her Ipod has it blasting Beth knows shes mad Jeff didn't wake her up to say bye to her

they pull up to her school Jessica gets out and walks to the door

Beth drives to Matts house and drops Ruby off

at Jessica's school

she walks in goes to her locker

Kyla walks up

"are you mad" Kyla said

"yea" Jessica said

"why" Kyla said

"my dad went on tour and didn't tell me goodbye" Jessica said

Kyla rolls her eyes "he always does doesn't he" Kyla said

"yes" Jessica said

"oh my god" Kyla said

"yea" Jessica said

2 weeks later Jessica sitting in her room Beth knocks on her door

"yea" Jessica said

"hey your father is home" Beth said

"I don't care" Jessica said

"okay" Beth said

she closes the door

30 minutes later Jessica is talking on the phone with Kyla

"so he came home but you didn't go talk to him" Kyla said

"yea" Jessica said

"that was mean" Kyla said

"I don't care" Jessica said

"well then" Kyla said

Jessica laughs

"JESSICA DINNER IS READY" Beth said

"gotta go" Jessica said

"okay bye" Kyla said

they hang up Jessica walks into the dinning room

Jessica looks at her dad he doesn't say anthing

"dad" Jessica said

* * *

**whats gonna happen between them**


	2. Chapter 2

**well heres chapter 2 for you**

**I DO NOT OWN WWE AND TNA**

**I wish I owned Jeff hardy though**

* * *

**What A Life Chapter 2**

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut a knife with it Jeff looks up at his oldest daughter but doesn't say a word Jessica walks into the kitchen

"hey sit at the island and eat okay" Beth said

"okay" Jessica said she sits at the island

later that night Jessica is in her room watching TV

"hi Jessie" Ruby said

"hi Rubs" Jessica said

"whats wrong with daddy" Ruby said

"I don't know" Jessica said she picks Ruby up

Jeff walks in tension flairs up

"Jessica we need to talk" Jeff said

Jessica puts Ruby down

"Ruby go in the living room" Jeff said

Ruby runs in the living room

"dad , you never spend time with me. All you do is work. I miss the dad that would always put me first" Jessica said

Jeff sits on her bed

"I know sweetheart I've asked for the next few weeks off so I can spend lot of time with you I miss spending time with my little angel" Jeff said

a smile spreads across Jessica's face

"theres that smile" Jeff said

Jessica hugs Jeff

"I love you my angel" Jeff said

"I love you to" Jessica says

Jeff kisses her head and wraps his arms around her

Jessica thinks 'this is the first real hug I've had from my dad in while'

they pull away

Beth smiles

"tomorrow will go to the movies" Jeff said

a smile spreads across Jessica's face

"I have school tomorrow though" Jessica said

"I know after school silly girl" Jeff said

Jessica smiles

Jeff looks at the clock

"get some sleep sweetie" Jeff said

"okay" Jessica said

Jeff hugs Jessica again

* * *

**aw Jeff is going to spend time with Jessica well bye **

**reviews people :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**heres chapter 3**

**I only own Jessica**

**I do not own Jeff Hardy**

* * *

Jessica looks up at Beth and smiles.

"get a good nightsleep sweetie" Jeff says

"okay" Jessica says

Jeff kisses her head and walks out. Jessica gets ready for bed. Later that night Jeff and Beth watching TV his phone rings

"I gotta take this" Jeff says

"okay" Beth says

Jeff walks out of the patio

"hello" Jeff says

"hey baby" Tiffany says

"hey there my sexy baby I've been waiting for you to call me" Jeff says

"well I did" Tiffany says

"I know that now" Jeff says

"Jeff I want you so bad baby" Tiffany says

"oh baby I want you to I just get hard thinking about you" Jeff says

Beth comes out

"Jeff" Beth says

"hold on yea" Jeff says

"my mom just called me she wants me to stay with her for a while" Beth says

"okay call me when you get there" Jeff says

"okay" Beth says

Jeff kisses her. Beth walks out

"Beth is leaving" Jeff says

"good Jeff when are you gonna leave Beth and come to me" Tiffany says

"I don't know" Jeff says

"well like I said Jeff its me or her" Tiffany says

"you wanna know something Tiffany I choose Beth shes the mother of my daughter" Jeff says

"shes not Jessica's mother" Tiffany says

"I know that shes Ruby mother" Jeff says

"well then have it your way Jeff were through" Tiffany says

"fine leave me alone stop calling me" Jeff says

Jeff hands up on her and walks back inside Beth is zipping her bag up Jeff walks up behind her and kisses her neck

"I don't want you to baby" Jeff says

"I know but I have to I'll beback in a week okay" Beth says

Jeff pout. Beth kisses him

"remember call me when you get there" Jeff says

"I will" Beth says she walks out

Jeff goes to bed

* * *

**well there you go bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4****  
**

**sorry for the wait**

* * *

**What A Life chapter 4  
**

the next morning Jessica wakes up to the birds chirping. she gets out of bed and gets dressed for school. she walks into the living room and into the kitchen

"dad must be in the bed" Jessica says

she walks over the fridge. her phone vibrates

_*oh little Nero going with her daddy today. Her daddy will just go back to his old ways-Alicia_

_*shut-up Alicia-Jessica _

_*make me Nero-Alicia  
_

_*okay then I will see you at school-Jessica  
_

_*oh by the way your daddy a drug addict-Alicia  
_

_*thats it your ass is dead-Jessica _

_*ooh I'm so scared-Alicia _

_*you better be-Jessica  
_

_*well I'm not-Alicia _

"who you texting?" Jeff asks

"oh that girl Alicia keeps messing with me" Jessica says

"beat her ass" Jeff says

"okay" Jessica

Jeff puts a jacket on Ruby

"daddy I hate wearing jackets" Ruby says

"its cold outside" Jeff says

Jessica puts her coat on. At Jessica's school

"hey you seem happy today" Kyla says

"yea I'm going with me dad today" Jessica says

"you are" Kyla asks

"yea" Jessica says

"HARDY!" Alicia says

"oh lord shes been telling everybody she was texting you" Kyla says

"she was" Jessica says

Jessica turns around

"Alicia how nice to see you again" Jessica says

"quit your joking around Hardy I saw you talking to my boyfriend last week" Alicia says

"he was asking me if I did the homework for Ms Johnson" Jessica says

"oh yea right I know you want my boyfriend" Alicia says

Jessica shoves Alicia up against the locker

"I don't want your stinking boyfriend and besides he doesn't even want you the way you treat him" Jessica says

"my boyfriend loves me" Alicia says

"oh yea well he isn't gonna love you after I beat your ass" Jessica says

"yea right" Alicia says

Jessica kicks Alicia making her her fall to the floor. Jessica picks her up by the hair wraps it around her hand and starts hitting her in the face

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH JASON HELP ME PLEASE!" Alicia screams

Jessica throws her into the locker breaking her nose

"you'll pay for this bitch" Alicia says

she goes running towards Jessica. Jess moves Alicia hits her head on the floor. Jessica starts slamming her head into the floor. Jessica starts kicking her in the midsection in the head and ribs

with Jeff. Jeff is watching TV when Beth comes through the door

"what are you doing home so early" Jeff says

"me and mom got in a fight so I left early" Beth says

"I missed you" Jeff says

he stands up and walks over to her

"I missed you to" Beth says

Jeff kisses Beth. the phone rings

"why is the school calling" Beth asks

"I don't know" Jeff says

he answers the phone

"hello" Jeff says

"yes Mr Hardy this is Ms Wilson the assistant principal at Union Pines High School your daughter Jessica was in a fight" Ms Wilson says

"with who" Jeff asks

"Alicia Michael" Ms Wilson says

"oh okay will be there" Jeff says

"okay thank you" Ms Wilson says

"you're welcome" Jeff says

they hang up

"whats wrong" Beth asks

"Jessica was in a fight" Jeff says

"oh we better go" Beth says

at Jessica's school. Jeff and Beth walk in holding hands

"ahh Mr Hardy good to see you" Ms Wilson says

"nice to see you to" Jeff says

Jeff looks at Jessica

"why don't you have a seat Mr and Ms Hardy" Ms Wilson says

"sit up" Jeff says

Jessica sits up in her seat

"okay as I told you on the phone your daughter got in a fight" Ms Wilson

"yes" Jeff says

"Jessica, I want you to answer this question. Why did you get in a fight with Alicia?" Ms Wilson asks

"she keeps harassing me and she accused me of flirting with her boyfriend" Jessica says

"she still texting you" Ms Wilson says

"yes but she won't tell my how she got my number" Jessica says

"I will call Alicia in here but as of right now Jessica you're suspended for 10 days" Ms Wilson says

"yes ma'am" Jessica says

at home. Jessica sits on couch

"hey Jeffro" Shannon says

"hey man" Jeff says

"whats Jessica doing home early" Shannon asks

"got suspended" Jeff says

"you're the one that told me to fight here" Jessica says

Beth looks at Jeff "what" Beth says

"yes I told her to beat Alicia up" Jeff says

"why" Beth asks

"she kept messing with Jessica" Jeff says

"Jeff you don't go around telling your own daughter to beat somebody up" Beth says

"I know" Jeff says

"how long is she suspended" Shannon asks

"10 days" Jessica says

Jessica's phone vibrates

_*I hate you-Alicia_

_*I hate you to you got me suspended-Jessica  
_

_*oh shut-up-Alicia  
_

_*Ms Wilson told you to stop texting me-Jessica  
_

_*I don't care what Ms Wilson said-Alicia  
_

_*how the hell did you get my number-Jessica  
_

_*thats for me to know and you to find out-Alicia  
_

"what are you doing?" Jeff asks

"Alicia keeps texting me" Jessica says

"come on" Jeff says

"where?"Jessica asks

"the police station" Jeff says

"okay" Jessica says

"get your jacket" Jeff says

Jessica puts her jacket on. At the police station

"whats her name?" Officer asks

"Alicia Michael" Jessica says

"and shes been harassing you?" Officer asks

"yes and she won't tell me how she got my number" Jessica says

"does she go to you're school?" Officer asks

"yes she does and I got in a fight with her today" Jessica says

"about what?" Officer asks

"she accused me of flirting with her boyfriend" Jessica says

_*you ugly bitch-Alicia_

"she just texted me" Jessica says

"let me read it" Officer says

Jessica hands the officer her phone

"were gonna have to print your phone records" Officer says

"okay" Jessica says

30 minutes go by

"okay all done here you go" Officer says

"thank you" Jessica says

"your welcome" Officer says

"Jessica, why don't you go wait outside" Jeff says

"okay" Jessica says

Jessica walks out

"what are you gonna do about her?" Jeff asks

"since I'm the sheriff were gonna send some police officers to your house just incase she ever calls" Officer says

"okay thank you" Jeff says

"no problem" Officer says

at home. Jeff watching TV with Beth theres a knock on the door. Jeff gets up and answer it

"Mr Hardy" Officer says

"thats me" Jeff says

"were here to investigate your daughter being harassed" Officer says

"oh yea come in JESSICA" Jeff says

"YEA" Jessica says

"come in here" Jeff says

Jessica walks in the living room

"there here to investigate" Jeff says

"oh yea thats right" Jessica says

* * *

**will they catch Alicia  
before she goes too far**

**R&R  
**


End file.
